


Surprise, mother?

by orphan_account



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Bad Parents, Coming Out, Gen, but we love them, dumb friends, pride month, they're in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: "I told my family that I'm dating someone from school to get them to stop trying to set me up with people but I forgot that I go to an all boys school.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Surprise, mother?

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw that prompt on tumblr and had to write a short story while I procrastinate writing my other story. Have fun and I hope you all have a great pride month!

Danny: can we meet at our spot?  
Danny: in like 20 min or so??

Jay: sure

Dilly: everything good homie?

Charlie: will be there later, household duties, kill me

Johnny: on my way

Carefully putting his phone back in his back pocket, Danny sat on the cover of his bed for a minute longer, staring at the yellow coloured wall in front of him. Too much happened in the last hour and he needed the boys to vent. But another minute of silence couldn‘t hurt and he needed to sort his thoughts before he could do anything else besides sitting lifeless on the edge of his bed.   
When the minute passed over Danny perched his ears if his parents were still in the living room watching the evening news or whatever late film played tonight. He couldn‘t make out any noise upstairs so they had to be in front of the TV, good for him. He could escape his room and the house on his usual way without being heard. He only had to go in their shared bathroom, out of the tiny window, on top of the small roof that covered the back porch and he was good to go.  
Only there was one problem, the bathroom was locked. He wasn‘t expecting that and knocked once.

„My god, can‘t one get a few minutes alone?“ The voice was close and the door opened a second later to Dannys surprise. It was his brother. „Yeah?“

„Uh….I need to pee really really bad. So could you maybe…“

„Sure, you need to ‚pee‘.“ His brother got out the bathroom and stood next to Danny in the hallway. But before Danny could slip in the room to quickly escape everyone in this house his brother spoke up again. „Hey, before you go, just wanted to say I‘m sorry what happened at dinner. You should have known not to tell them, you know how our parents are. Maybe you shouldn‘t bring it up anymore. Not when they are around.“

Danny swallowed a big lump down his throat before it could settle there and cut off his voice. But his voice was thin nevertheless when he answered. „And around you?“ He didn‘t look away, instead accepting the worrying expression in his brothers eyes. If his brother had anything negative to say, he was ready to hear and see it. 

„I‘m cool. I don‘t mind. Now go before mum‘s coming up. I‘ll make sure she won‘t go in your room.“ His brother didn‘t wait for an answer and turned his back on him, walking down the hallway into his room. But Danny stared after him perplexed, he didn‘t expect such a talk, not from him or anyone else in his family. The evening didn‘t weigh him down so much anymore, his heart a little bit lighter.   
Then he remembered why he came out of his room, not to use the toilet but to climb out the window. Thank god for his smaller figure. It wasn‘t good for anything else, except maybe when he had to squeeze under his bed when his dog got afraid of fireworks again. But other than that he hated it to be the smallest out of the group. Not that they made fun of him, but others had before his friends stepped in.   
He shouldn‘t think so much tonight, focus on your task Danny!  
Opening the window as quietly as possible and closing it behind him again, Danny shuddered a bit from the colder evening air. He hadn‘t thought of bringing a sweater, too occupied about worrying about the event that took place during dinner.

He managed to land on the grass in their garden without hurting himself and glanced back at the house to see if anybody noticed him leaving, but all he could see was the flickering light coming out the living room window. Content with his finding, he climbed over the fence in the neighbours garden and headed for the road. From there it was barely ten minutes to the park and the spot the boys and him usually met.  
The neighbourhood was already quite, a few dogs barking, only one or two cars passing, the last people coming back home late from work. It was a weekday, there was no party or BBQ being hosted. Hopefully none of his neighbours peeked out their windows, seeing him and then snitching to his parents. It didn‘t happen yet but there was a first time for everything. 

Before he could worry any more, the park came into view. It was pretty dark against the illuminated streets, only sparsely placed lanterns enlightened a few patches of dark green trees and bushes. When he neared their meeting spot, he could hear two voices. He identified them as Jorel and Dylan once he was close enough to make out their figures. Jorel had placed a torch upwards so it illuminated their faces, there was a cigarette hanging from Dylans lips. 

„Yo Danny, whazzup?“

„Yeah, why you had to meet us so urgently?“ Jorel asked, now facing him.

„Will tell when the others are here.“ Danny didn‘t want to tell the story twice or thrice. One time had to be enough. 

„Well then. As I was telling Jorel, I was at this birthday dinner and then three of the seniors from our football team took me into one of their cars and we hotboxed for a while. I tell you, my position in the team will get us only the best weed. No more low quality shit.“

„If we could pay for it.“ Jorel said. It was no secret that he was always broke. Paying older dudes to buy them booze, getting a new tattoo that made his mother furious.

Dylan waved with his hand in the air, cigarette between the fingers now. „Don‘t worry. My grandparents are happy with my school performance and give me more pocket money. If I can held the B in maths I even get a bonus from ma.“

„Damn, model student sitting right in front of me.“ Jorel said jokingly. Out of their group Dylan was probably the best in school, followed by Johnny. Jorel had no intentions to graduate, Charlie was always distracted being the class clown but in no ways dumb and Danny didn‘t have the patience to sit down and study.

„Well, if you would sit your ass down for an hour, maybe you could get above a C.“

„That day will never come. If you see me studying, please kill me cause another entity has taken over me.“

While the two of them bickered on like a married couple, Danny stared into the dark. He was in no mood right now to talk nonsense while he didn‘t know what would await him tomorrow.   
A shadow disrupted his field of view. If he didn‘t knew what it was, he would have been afraid about the big figure approaching them, but it was just Johnny. He wasn‘t playing football like Dylan, but hitting the gym regularly now. Swearing he will be in the spotlight of female attention, the were digging it, he told them right after he started.

„How‘s it going boys?“ He interrupted Dylans and Jorels conversation about Charlies birthday party that was coming up.

„Just chilling, since Danny ordered us to be here.“ Dylan answered, his cigarette finally stubbed out. Danny didn‘t have anything against smoking weed, but the smoke of Dylans cigarettes always made him cough. How could that guy do sports and be so fit when he smoked more than his own grandpa?

„Yeah, what‘s going on?“ George asked him directly after he sat down next him, hugging his knees.

„Can we wait for Charlie?“ Sure, he didn‘t want to tell the story twice but maybe he also didn‘t want to be reminded what happened only two hours ago. But it would take a weight of his shoulders, that’s for sure. 

„Don‘t think we have to.“ Jorel said as the last one of the group jogged up to them.

„Sorry, the pile of dishes was huge and then I had to bring my sister to bed and the good night story couldn‘t be long enough.“ Charlie said almost out of breath. Like Jorel and Danny, he was no fan of sports class and any other sporty activity. It meant much to Danny that Charlie tried to be here as quick as possible even when he sounded close to dying. His house wasn‘t even that far away.

When Danny looked up again, everyone looked his way, eyebrows pulled up expectantly and waiting for him to start.

„Well, you know how my parents always try to set me up with someone from church?“ Danny started.

Everyone nodded. That was no new news. They loved hearing him talk about all the ‚dates‘ his parents arranged for him. 

„We sat down for dinner and my mum started again with this talk about how I need to find someone good and pestered me to talk to that new girl when we would go to church on Sundays but I just said no because honestly I have enough. Then she just stared at me like I was crazy for talking back and I had to come up with something to get her off and I said I was dating someone from school...“

„...Danny? We go to an all boys school.“

„Yep. Unfortunately my parents know that too. I didn‘t even realize at first what I had said, I just wanted peace for once but when there was no answer from them I had a little hope in me they didn‘t mind, you know?“ Danny sighed. „But of course they had something to say about that too. At first I tried to take back what I had said, make it into a joke but my mum just slapped me and said there was no joking about it as it was everything else than funny. Dad got up from the table and left the room without looking at me. I can only guess what he was thinking but mum was going on and on about how I could sit in church every weekend and have those kind of thoughts about boys. Dinner was pretty much over then. I just left for my room when mum was finished screaming.“

Glancing at the ground he couldn‘t see the looks the other four threw his way. He was glad to get it all out but the last thing he needed right know was pity, it wouldn‘t help anything. 

Jorel was the first to speak up. „Maybe Dylan should get your parents to eat a bite from his special brownies, maybe then they would chill for a bit. Ow!“ Jorel rubbed his forearm where Johnny had slapped him. 

But Danny wasn‘t offended. „It‘s okay, he‘s right, the do need to chill. I mean they already have one son, whose got a beautiful girlfriend and is everything they ever wanted, why can‘t that be enough for them? Why do I have to be like them?“

„You don‘t have to. If they can‘t see how great you are, they will never be satisfied.“ Dylan said. 

„Exactly.“ Charlie chimed in. „You‘re already the best, your parents are dumb if they don‘t see it.”

Johnny was shaking his head. “Honestly I’m surprised they haven’t heard any rumours yet. I mean everyone knows about you snogging Steven behind the gym and it looked pretty gross too, so it’s not easy to forget.”

“Oh my god, you saw that?” Danny asked disbelieving. Here he was, thinking he pulled off a hot secret snogging session but the whole world apparently knew about it. 

“Dude, probably everyone from the football team saw it, I thought it was hot, don’t listen to Johnny over here.” Dylan laughed wholeheartedly but Danny could only groan and hid his face in his hands, earning him a pitying pat on the shoulder. With friends like this every day could turn into a good day even when they make a fool of yourself.


End file.
